Garrett
Garrett is the deuteragonist of the 1998 film Quest for Camelot, He is voiced by Cary Elwes and his singing voice is provided by Bryan White. Personality Garrett is a very skilled young man in the Forbidden Forest with the assistance from Ayden, but initially comes across as being short-tempered and something of a loner, with little patience for people he views as being clumsy or weak. He is also somewhat cynical and pessimistic. However, Garrett becomes more open and positive as the film progresses, mostly due to Kayley's influence. Garrett apparently has low self-esteem, viewing himself as being "lesser" than most men due to his blindness. Despite his gruff manner, Garrett is brave and noble, risking his own life on a number of occasions to help others or fight for a cause he believes in. He was willing to retrieve Excalibur, despite his dislike of Camelot, and embodied many of the ideals and values that Camelot was built around. Like Kayley, he dreamed of becoming a knight and was thrilled when this dream finally came true. Garrett tends to be cautious and thinks before he acts, a trait that has no doubt saved his life many times in the Forbidden Forest. He is also quick-witted and possesses a somewhat dry sense of humor. Physical appearance He is a Slender young man with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes until later he now had greyish blind eyes after the accident at the stables. When he was a stable boy at Camelot he wore a Light Blue long sleeved shirt underneath green tunic, brown sash around his waist, grey tights, brown shoes. When he is now a young adult and living as a hermit in the Forbidden Forest, he wore a light blue shirt underneath a green vest with two tattered tears at the bottom-front and a brownish-maroon belt with a gold round buckle around his waist, grey pants, brownish-maroon boots and carries a brown wooden staff to help himself around. At the end of the film, he wears a dark blue tunic with a light blue shirt underneath, light blue pants, blue boots. and carries a new wooden staff. Role in the film He is seen briefly at the stables practicing with a wooden staff, and acting just like a knight does. After hearing of Sir Lionel's death and with no-one to support him, he exiles himself from Camelot, and now lives in the Forbidden Forest with Ayden for a decade. He makes his full appearance when Kayley falls in the lake and gets caught in the net, whilst trying to escape the ironmen who have caught up with her. With Ayden's help, he easily defeats the ironmen temporarily. When she thanks Garrett for saving her life, Garrett is too busy complaining about his ruined net and saying that it only took him six weeks to make a net, finds Kayley irritating, and he walks away. Kayley follows him afterwards and realizes that he is blind, and even sarcastically answers to Kayley when she explains to him about Excalibur's theft, but he does take this seriously when Ayden tells him that Excalibur is located in the forest he goes off the retrieve. At first he didn't want Kayley to come with him, he explains this in his song, but Kayley manages to keep up with him where he finally agrees to allow her to help him and later begins to blame Ayden for bringing her along later in the forest, when he has to save Kayley - unbeknown to her, from some of the forest's creatures. Later, at Dragon Country, Garrett gets put off by Kayley saying her thoughts out loud and when he disappears in the eggshell and brings Kayley in here with him, they encounter Devon and Cornwall an two conjoined dragon, and when they heard dragons in the distance, They ran for their lives. When they reach the acid lake, Garrett dips his staff in the lake to see if it's safe (according to Devon and Cornwall's opinion), but his staff burned at the tip, They manage to cross the lake, only for Garrett to have trouble with the floating eggs, and when the dragon belly flops in the lake, he is sent flying to the shore unharmed. They manage to find somewhere to hide underground, where he is annoyed by Devon and Cornwall's bickering and singing. After they finally exit Dragon Country, Devon and Cornwall states that they'll be banished if they go back, Kayley convinces him to let them join to find Excalibur, Garrett reluctantly agrees but on the condition that, they don't sing anymore. After he states they'll stop for camp at night, Kayley mentions Sir Lionel which triggers his past, Garrett reveals Kayley that he was a stable boy who dreamt of becoming a knight. But one night, a horse blinded him by accident when Garrett rescues the horses from the burning stables. Sir Lionel who was the only one to believe in him, trained him to adapt the disability, giving Garrett faith and courage. He also tells her that his dreams died with Sir Lionel, o the verge of giving up, but Kayley felling sorry for him, assures him that he is good as any other knight in Camelot. He shows off his skills to Kayley with Ayden in the forest by simply knocking out an alive plant easily. ".]] When they reach the thorn forest, they find the belt of Excalibur, Garrett witness that someone had taken it when he sees a giant footprint, Kayley blames him for stopping for a camp and when he fails to tell her to be quiet, he misses a warning from Ayden and he is badly grazed at the side with a arrow from one of Ruber's minions. After Kayley trapped Ruber and his army, she takes Garrett somewhere in a cave to mend his wound and she apologizes for putting Garrett in danger, but Garrett, feeling sympathetic, doesn't blame her. When he heals, He and Kayley develop an romantic bond against each other. They continue to travel to the cave until they hear gigantic footsteps, Garrett is the first to realize that the footsteps belong to the rock ogre, and after escaping a close shave from the giant step of the ogre, they discover the scabbard of the sword, they enter the cave and see that the ogre has gotten Excalibur and uses it as a tooth pick. They retrieve the sword and finally made it to the end of the forest, but Garrett chooses to stay in the forest, feeling no longer part of Camelot. He tells Ayden that he feels that Kayley will only see him from everyone's eyes (he fears that Kayley will be like the rest of the people in Camelot who will not see him as a knight), and states he's not a knight, or a man or anything, before sadly walking on. He kept travelling further in the forest feeling lonely, until Devon and Cornwall come racing back to warn him that Ruber had captured Kayley and taken Excalibur. Garrett changed his mind immediately after hearing this and makes his noble decision to go and rescue her, and Ayden tells him that Devon and Cornwall are finally flying, but they fall in the mud puddle, Garrett then tells Devon and Cornwall that the only reason that Devon and Cornwall can't fly because they never agree on anything and has them thinking. Eventually, Devon and Cornwall make up and began working together by flying to Camelot and rescue Kayley from the ironmen by knocking them into the moat below, Garrett reunites with Kayley and she tells him that the King is trapped inside, which Garrett remembers a secret way in the castle through the stables. They manage to reach the stable and go into the underground tunnel and finally reach the Round Table room where Ruber uses Excalibur - now merged to his hand earlier with his magic potion - to attempt to kill an injured Arthur without any mercy, but Kayley saves the king by knocking Ruber out of the window. Unfortunately, Garrett isn't aware of Kayley plan to lure Ruber to the stone where Excalibur came from, he comes up behind Ruber and tries to strike him with his staff, but Ruber slices it, overpowering him easily and throws him towards Kayley. As Ruber closes in for the kill, Kayley explains the plan to Garrett by using the technique that he taught her earlier, and the two trick Ruber by stabbing the sword back in the stone. After Ruber had disintegrated, and everything in the kingdom had restored, He and Kayley are knighted by King Arthur as knights of the Round Table. Garrett and Kayley ride off into the sunset with the sign attached to the back reading "Just Knighted", continuing their relationship. Relationships Kayley Garrett at first finds Kayley irritating and annoying, but he becomes more warmer and openly supportive. He slowly falls in love with Kayley and reveals his past to her, by telling her how Sir Lionel helped him with his blindness. By the time they reached the forest, Garrett chooses to stay in the forest, emotionally tells Kayley that he doesn't belong in Camelot and reveals to Ayden that he feels that Kayley, won't see him as a knight through the eyes of the inhabitants of Camelot. When Devon and Cornwall explain to Garrett about what's happened, he immediately chooses to go back to help Kayley and together, Kayley and Garrett defeat Ruber once and for all by tricking him into putting the sword back in the stone. He eventually becomes Kayley's husband and officially a knight of the Round Table. Ayden Ayden serves as Garrett's eyes, helping him survive the forest, and teaching him the knowledge of the forest. Garrett is the only one to understand Ayden's language, and the two became friends and worked together by fending off dangerous plants and trees in the forest. Devon and Cornwall Garrett finds them more irritating than ever with their singing (which he will soon later asks them to stop), and arguing, but he comes to know them better when they become more supportive when Kayley and Garrett rescue Excalibur from the Rock Ogre. Ruber Garrett has Ruber as his nemesis when the villain injuries Garrett when he is trying to listen to Ayden's signals. Without Ayden to help Garrett, he becomes more vulnerable when he tries to strike Ruber from behind with his stick, leaving it sliced into two as a result, but Kayley supports him and she explains to him about her plan, and together, they trick Ruber into inserting the sword back in the stone, dissolving the mad knight into oblivion. Sir Lionel Garrett became blind after his accident with the horse in the stable fire, Sir Lionel feels sorry for him, and began teaching the boy the skills that a knight needs, giving him courage and faith, and telling him the knight's strength comes from his heart. But after Sir Lionel's death, Garrett began losing faith, until Kayley begins to help him by telling him that he is good as any other knight. Quotes *''(his first lines after Kayley gets caught in his net)'' "Hey! That's my net." *''(his sarcastic response after Kayley finds out that he is blind)'' "You know, I always forget that one." *"Not you, Me and Ayden. We work alone." *"Trouble, trouble, trouble! With a capital T!" *''(explaining to Kayley about knowing her father)'' "I used to live in Camelot. I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire. I rushed to save the horses but, Well, I was hurt. At first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows. Finally, my world went black. After I lost my sight, your father was the only one who still believed in me. He taught me that a knight's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the Oath of Camelot." *''(to Ayden, after declining Kayley's request of going to Camelot with her.)'' "You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight, not a man, not anything." Gallery Trivia *It is unknown that Garrett's parents may have died or not seen in the film. *Garret's cause of blindness at his young age, may be inspired by the Italian singer Andrea Bocelli, who became permanently blind after the football accident at the age of 12. But this doesn't stop them from giving up their dreams, with their disabilities. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Arthurian characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Comic characters Category:Warriors Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:English characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Orphans Category:Iconic characters